User talk:Teugene
Sourcing Information Since my edit summary got deleted, I'll just say the same thing here. We can't add unsourced information to an article, which is what your undo did. If you had provided a link with the addition, then I wouldn't have been at the undo screen. My edit summary was: "Unfortunately we need sourced information and currently this is unsourced. Find the link first, then it can go back in. No exceptions". Next time, before you undo, please find a/the source first and then readd it with it, instead of just undoing it and saying it was here as you know that doesn’t cut it. I should also mention that there is a lot of information coming out about ME3 right now, and we can't have read everything, well probably not for a few weeks at least. Lancer1289 16:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty aware what your edit summary meant and how you might missed out some E3 information. Perhaps it was a little premature to undo that quickly but I did have the source at undoing, just need a quick digging of my browsing history. I did state that I was trying find that reference too, so I can add it in once I found it. Pardon me in case you felt a little offended at that undoing. — Teugene (Talk) 16:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not offended, but you did readd unsourced information to the article, and that was the main problem. The reference could have been added with the undo, or just an edit to the section to include it, and the information. I've seen instances before where people have said something like "I have a source, I just need to find it" and about an hour later, give or take, the source wasn't added. So the source needs to come with the information, or it will get removed. Again, if the source had been added, then nothing would have come of it, but since a source wasn't added either time, the information would have been removed again. Just make sure you have a source when you add/readd information, nothing more. Lancer1289 16:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories in Sandbox As I was just looking around today, I noticed that your sandbox, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Mass Effect Guide has two categories in it. Since we do not permit categories in user spaces, then could you please remove them? I believe this can be accomplished by removing the template at the bottom. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Addendum: There are also a lot in the Mass Effect catgegory as well. See here for a full list. Again can you just remove them, and I also have a few to take care of as well. Lancer1289 16:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, I don't need some of those sandbox pages anyway. Could you do me a favour and delete this, this and this? I'll take care of the rest. Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 16:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure I can take care of that. Now where did I leave that hidden blade...? Sorry, been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed, the series, lately. Lancer1289 ::::Thanks again. AC...have always been wanting to play it but never got the time to do so. — Teugene (Talk) 17:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Pages in Sandbox There are a few pages in your sandbox that link to the following missing templates: *User:Teugene/Sandbox/Ashley Williams, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Liara T'Soni, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Urdnot Wrex, and User:Teugene/Sandbox/Kaiden Alenko that uses the missing template Talents. *User:Teugene/Sandbox/Thane Krios that uses the missing template Powers. Could you please remove the template calls from those pages? Thank you. --silverstrike 08:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. It's taken care of. — Teugene (Talk) 14:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty Technicality? Just remarking on something I saw.. well. More like wondering about it myself: Liara does not have a loyalty mission as a squadmate, obviously, but she is temporarily part of your squad, and is loyal--as after all, you gain access to Stasis, even without it being a Loyalty Mission. Maybe a special note section since Loyalty states it's listing all bonus powers on the page, but Stasis is indeed one of the bonus powers. Food for thought! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Training --Aryn2382 13:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh you could argue this either way, but IMO, the point of it is that you do not gain an additional power through getting Liara's loyalty. A technicality yes, but that page is for describing loyalty powers, not ones you get automatically. Again though, you could probably make a convincing argument for either case, but I prefer the current version, where only powers unlocked by gaining a squadmate’s loyalty are listed. Lancer1289 15:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC)